With the rapid development of display technology, the display panel with fingerprint identification function has gradually been widespread in people's life. At present, the fingerprint identification display panel generally adopts a capacitive structure to realize the function of identifying a fingerprint. For example, the in-cell fingerprint identification display panel is provided with a capacitive fingerprint identification component inside the display panel, which is advantageous for the display panel to be lighter and thinner. However, the capacitive fingerprint identification component is apt to generate parasitic capacitance with the components inside the display panel, resulting in interference between the fingerprint identification detection signal and the display signal, thereby affecting the quality of the fingerprint identification.
Therefore, in order to avoid the above problem, the photosensitive characteristics of e.g. the PIN junction can be utilized, and the photosensitive sensing units can be integrated inside the display panel to achieve high-quality fingerprint identification. In addition, in order not to affect the aperture ratio of the display panel, the photosensitive sensing units for realizing fingerprint identification need to be placed in the region where the black matrix is located. Besides, according to the photosensitive characteristics of the photosensitive sensing units, it is necessary to open the corresponding positions of the black matrix to expose the photosensitive sensing units for sensing the light reflected by the fingers. As shown in FIG. 1, there are some reflective layers (for example, the lower metal electrode of the PIN junction) below the photosensitive sensing units. When the photosensitive sensing units are disposed on the array substrate, after the external light is incident on the photosensitive sensing unit through the opening area of the black matrix BM and reflected by the reflective layers, light leakage of the display panel may be caused, resulting in poor display.